


Jaws (Челюсти)

by pakadoge



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: у Дэнни есть секрет





	Jaws (Челюсти)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jaws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/165169) by [JoeLawson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeLawson/pseuds/JoeLawson). 



**Jaws** **(Челюсти)**

Предупреждения: хромает грамотность, запрос не перевод отправлен, ответа пока нет, для Казахстана теперь Дневники закрыты, так что там разместить ссылку не смогу. Говорят, уже есть перевод. Я не знала. Прошу прощения, если кого обидела.

 

Саммари: у Дэнни есть секрет.

 

«Я умею плавать. Я плаваю чтобы выжить, а не ради забавы.»

Дэнни Вильямс, Эпизод 1.01, Пилот.

 

«Я умею плавать. Очень хорошо, кстати. Просто не хочу.»

Дэнни Вильямс. Эпизод 7.01, Ho'apono.

 

  1. Удивительно сложная проблема с уроками подводного плавания.



 

\- Нет, - громко и твердо говорит Дэнни тоном, который обычно использует, когда Рэйчел внезапно начинает притворяться глухой или тупой. – Нет, она не пойдет. Никогда. Я не даю разрешения. Это ж будет хренов пиздец!

Следует напряженная пауза. Дэнни слушает с вынужденным терпением бывшего мужа, смирившегося с бесконечными спорами, в течение которых Рэйчел настойчиво идиотничает.

\- Ты сдурела? Ей девять! Я помню себя в девять лет. Она забудет!

Сидящий рядом Стив поворачивается и смотрит на него, так что Дэнни выразительно тыкает пальцем в лобовое стекло, без слов приказывая глядеть на дорогу, чтоб вас всех совсем! Стив послушно отворачивается, хоть раз подтверждая, что ума у него поболе, чем у Рэйчел. Очень хорошо. Одной почти аварии достаточно для этого преследования.

\- Нет, - повторяет он. Он убирает телефон от уха, подносит к лицу и орет прямо в микрофон, чтобы до Рэйчел наконец дошло. – _Нет._ _Non_ _._ _Njet. Nein. Ie_. Хрена с два!

Он качает головой, когда тон Рэйчел переходит на совершенно новый уровень стервозности.

\- Мне _все равно_! Этого не будет.

На перекрестке перед ними загорается красный свет. Стив, потому что он Стив – давит на газ.

\- Грузовик! – орет Дэнни, выпучив глаза и хватается за ручку, в попытке спастись. – Грузовик, грузовик, грузовиииии…

Машина идет юзом, шины горят, тормоза скрипят, но они проскальзывают живехонькие в миллиметре от грузовика.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, – информирует Дэнни Стива. Это безопаснее, чем признаться, что он слегка (самую малость) впечатлен его водительскими навыками.

Стив вспыхивает гордой улыбкой, прекрасно читая между строк ворчание Дэнни. Потом входит в дрифт на следующем перекрестке будто бы это все хренов « _Форсаж_ ».

\- Да не тебя, - огрызается Дэнни, ведь теперь Рэйчел решила обидеться. – Хотя погоди. Тебя тоже. Не втравливай нашу дочь в неприятности, женщина!

Конечно это вылилось в длительную обличительную тираду, что несправедливо, но так знакомо. Он сдувает с лица выбившуюся из прически прядь и раздраженно машет свободной рукой Стиву, чтобы тот срезал путь.

Радуясь, что Дэнни все больше и больше выказывает привыкание к Оаху, его улицам и проулкам, Стив еще сильнее вжимает педаль газа в пол и машина, с торжествующим рыком, ныряет в узкий переулок. Дэнни крепче вцепляется в ремень безопасности и возвращается к разговору с Рэйчел. В итоге ему приходится прервать ее, когда она начинает давить на больные точки.

\- Мне все равно. Я не могу это изменить. Это есть и по-другому быть не может. У меня есть право препятствовать этому, и я _против_! – Рэйчел орет – это ее вербальный эквивалент топания ногами. Дэнни закатывает глаза. – Ну не знаю… Это _твоя_ проблема. Запиши ее на теннис или еще что-нибудь в этом роде. Мне пора. Некоторым на самом деле нужно _работать_ , чтобы было на что жить.

Он быстро жмет отбой, чтобы за Рэйчел не осталось последнего слова и убирает телефон в нагрудный карман. Карман застегивает, а потом одевает бронежилет. Проверяет, хорошо ли закреплены липучки. Он уже лишился нескольких телефонов с тех пор, как начал работать с лейтенантом коммандером Стивом МакГарреттом. Все эти выпрыгивания в окна и бросания под пули плохо сказываются на технике.

\- Она тоже зарабатывает на жизнь, - вякает МакГарретт потому что, очевидно, не знает, когда нужно молчать в тряпочку.

\- Ну ее же никто не собирается пристрелить, а? Насколько я понимаю, когда мы догоним этих идиотов, начнется беготня, стрельба, и кое-кто всерьез попытается меня убить. Значит – моя работа тяжелее. – Стив открывает рот, но Дэнни рубит воздух между ними рукой. – Не спорь со мной! Я знаю, вы - морские котики, считаете перестрелки освежающими, но мы - нормальные люди, стараемся их избегать. Кстати об этом… Я собираюсь просить надбавку за риск.

Стив дуется какое-то время. Но недолго. Чокнутый придурок живет этим дерьмом, а эти ушлепки как раз скрылись, вильнув хвостом, в каких-то ангарах, которые похожи на декорации к фильму о конце света. Что значит – больше экстремального веселья для мистера Шансы-Всегда-В-Нашу-Пользу-Ура-Ура-Ура!

\- Чего она хочет? – невозмутимо спрашивает Стив, как будто они не собираются сию минуту пробить машиной дверь ангара и встрять в мать всех перестрелок.

\- Уроки подводного плавания, - выплевывает Дэнни. Он снова проверяет застегнут ли ремень безопасности, читает свою обычную молитву архангелу Михаилу и готовится к удару.

Супер-котик не разочаровывает.

 

///

 

\- Чего такого плохого в уроках подводного плавания?

Одну вещь нужно прочно уяснить… Стив МакГарретт ничего не забывает. Цепкий, как собака с сахарной косточкой или акула, охотящаяся за тюлененком. Это качество полезно в работе, но довольно неудобно, когда дело касается личной жизни Дэнни. Вернее, некоторых особенно неприятных ее моментов. К тому же у Стива кошмарное чувство времени… или прекрасное… это смотря с какой стороны смотреть.

Дэнни недовольно кривится, но степень его склочности сейчас не дотягивает до уровня, который бы заставил Стива отвалить. Он слишком размяк. Они у Стива, празднуют завершение дела. Живот Дэнни заполнен вкусной едой, почти пустая бутылка с пивом в одной руке, в другой кусочек свежего, сладкого манго, Стив сидит рядом, довольный и расслабленный… Это все усложняет.

\- Дело не столько в подводном плавании… - начинает Дэнни, раздумывая, какую версию отмазки «почему Грейс не будет заниматься серфингом» ему сейчас выдать.

\- Дай угадаю, - перебивает его Стив. – Акулы, рак кожи, и, о ужас, Грейс в бикини…

Нужно было бы огрызнуться, но Дэнни слишком доволен жизнью, поэтому просто улыбается, кусает манго и с полным ртом говорит:

\- Офень хофошо, Стифен. Правильно. Это и еще… - он облизывает палец, перепачканный соком. – Если она наглотается соленой воды, и сблюет – Рэйчел всю оставшуюся жизнь будет меня этим попрекать.

\- Ага, - рассеянно бормочет Стив, отвлеченный облизыванием. Выглядит он так, будто хотел сам облизать этот палец. Дэнни понравилось бы, но он выучил свой урок и не совершит одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Заигрывать со Стивом (причем тот так очевидно ведется на его подначки) было весело, но бесперспективно. С другой стороны, зачем отказывать себе в небольшом развлечении?

И конечно же Стив тут же похерил все настроение.

\- Просто… Ты сказал, что не можешь это изменить. Что это значит?

… Вот и весь отдых.

\- Да ничего. Просто слова. Эй, хочешь еще пива? Потому что мне определенно нужно выпить еще пива.

Еще одна хорошая черта в характере Стива - вы можете использовать против него его же тактику. Стив тоже расслаблен сейчас. И он хороший хозяин… когда не задает тупых вопросов.

\- Да, - говорит он. – Еще манго?

Дэнни смотрит на свой липкий палец, но настроения играть больше нет.

\- Не, - тихо говорит он. – Я все.

 

  1. Уважение



 

Многое на Гавайях бесконечно бесит Дэнни, но некоторые вещи – это совершенно запредельный уровень зла.

На первом месте – песок. Если он не набился в туфли и не скрипит на зубах – он попадает в глаза или нос, он в одежде, квартире, даже в _волосах_. Конечно Дэнни прорву времени проводит на пляжах следя за подозреваемыми, задерживая подозреваемых, преследуя подозреваемых. Но факт остается фактом – чертов песок _везде_. Песок - это плохо.

Ананасы занимают довольно высокую строчку в списке. Разве что они порезаны и поданы с алкоголем. Тогда нормально.

Островное время может быть и походит для пляжных бомжей и туристов, но, если ты пытаешься ловить преступников и промедление может стоить кому-то жизни, это сплошная боль в заднице.

Тропические ливни тоже в списке. Особенно когда Стив спер его зонтик. Видимо, на островах копы не пользуются зонтиками. Они слишком круты для такого и тупо мокнут.

Гавайский пиджин* смешон, как и должно быть, но также под завязку забит ситуационно зависимыми фразами со вторым, а то и третьем дном. Бесит.

Потом – гавайские националисты. Ну, вообще-то Дэнни имеет тенденцию предвзято относиться к нетерпимым людям любых национальностей или вероисповеданий. Потому что у него были серьезные проблемы с экстремистами… Но, раз уж сейчас он живет на Гавайях, он сосредоточил свое недовольство на гавайской подгруппе. Особенно на этих озлобленных бойскаутах, называющих себя Капу.

Ухудшала ситуацию наивная вера Стива будто бы у него есть некая «связь» с Кавикой, и он бежал к нему за консультацией всякий раз, как у них появлялось дело, связанное с местными бандами. Кто знает, может быть Стив и Кавика на самом деле общались на одной волне. Но Дэнни и Кавика… они как масло и вода. Не смешиваются. Иначе говоря, Кавика самодовольный урод и с превеликим удовольствием пытается вывести Дэнни из себя, а он вынужден, скрипя зубами, сдерживаться и быть милым.

Их взаимная неприязнь прогрессирует с каждой встречей. Хорошо, что Стив пока этого не понял. Да, «пока» верное слово, потому что терпение Дэнни быстро улетучивается. У него довольно высокая сопротивляемость ко всякому дерьму (это приходит с опытом, при его-то работе), но после пары десятков обысков при встречах и сотнях _хаоле_ , профессионализм Дэнни дает трещину и сильнее проявляется желание вдарить кому-нибудь по морде. Дэнни не слишком любит, когда его дразнят. Все эти «коротышка» и «щеночек» …

Еще одна неприятная встреча, они все еще ждут свои напитки (Дэнни страшно подумать какого цвета будет его язык в этот раз), когда телефон Стива начинает играть совершенно кошмарную девчачью поп-музычку. Кавика выпучивает глаза в неверии. Дэнни даже перестает дышать, чтобы удержать смех. Он знает, если засмеется – уже не сможет остановиться, а он не может так поступить со Стивом. Особенно при этом хр _е_ новом лидере Капу.

Стив сначала тоже выглядит удивленным, пока до него не доходит, что это играет его собственный телефон. Он выхватывает его из кармана, будто это раскаленный уголь.

\- Мери! – рявкает он. И да, это все объясняет.

Дэнни ухмыляется, представляя, как Мери крадет телефон Стива, меняет рингтон на своем номере, чтобы наказать того за сделанную и забытую давным-давно пакость. Он видит, что Стив разрывается между желанием поговорить с сестрой и необходимостью сконцентрироваться на деле. Дэнни машет ему и сделав покер-фейс говорит:

\- Поговори с ней. Я справлюсь.

Стив, благослови боженька его сердце, бросает обеспокоенный взгляд, пытаясь определить уровень враждебности.

\- Уверен? – спрашивает он, но тут Мэри повышает голос, он морщится и убирает телефон от уха. – Она сегодня настойчива.

Ну да, станешь такой, если всякий раз, когда звонишь, Стив обычно занят поимкой преступников, или организацией рейда на притон, или перевязкой ран, или еще чем-нибудь в этом роде и не настроен разговаривать. Мери пришлось выучить разницу между тоном: «не _сейчас_ , я тут крошу злодеев в капусту» и «не _сейчас,_ я тут ищу злодеев, чтобы покрошить их в капусту». Поэтому раз уж сейчас тон номер два – она желает пообщаться.

\- Иди, поговори с сестрой, - улыбается Дэнни. – Передавай от меня привет.

\- Если смогу вставить хоть слово, - мягко фыркает Стив. Он кивает Кавике. – Я быстро.

И выходит на террасу, где останавливается в тени огромной пальмы, которая скроет от людей его довольное лицо.

Дэнни смотрит на него с ласковой улыбкой, которая, впрочем, тут же пропадает стоит ему повернуться.

\- Что?

\- Ничего. Просто смотрю, как чахнет маленькая рыбка _хаоле маху*_ \- лицо Кавики неподвижно, но его подпевалы ржут.

Терпение, напоминает себе Дэнни. Профессионализм. Хорошие манеры. Он выдавливает улыбку, хотя, скорее всего, она напоминает оскал.

\- Четыре оскорбления в коротком предложении. Ух ты! Я польщен. Как долго ты репетировал?

\- Осторожно, _карасик, -_ ага, вот это ново, не _хаоле_ , которое они используют при Стиве. Они в первый раз наедине и теперь Кавика дает Дэнни знать, _что именно_ так раздражает его. – Выкажи нам немного уважения или тебе лучше не соваться в воду пока ты здесь.

О, это просто… Достаточно. Дэнни наклоняется вперед, ослабляет контроль и кокон, что сдерживает его сущность дает трещину.

\- Ты правда хочешь этого? Хочешь помериться членами? Это заставит тебя заткнуться и проявить хоть немного банальной вежливости? Ладно.

Он резко проводит ладонью над головой.

\- Ты меня достал. Ты и твоя маленькая элитная рыбья школота. Думаешь, ты крутой? Думаешь, ты лучше меня, потому что твои люди живут на этом богом оставленном острове пару поколений? Думаешь, ты _особенный_? Ха?

Оскорбленные Капу повскакивали со своих мест, опрокидывая стулья, но Кавика поднимает руку, и они останавливаются.

\- Именно так я и думаю, _карасик_. Так что ты будешь с этим делать?

Дэнни чувствует, как его улыбка становится холоднее и зубастее.

\- Я скажу тебе одну вещь, прежде, чем приглашу поплавать со мной, Кавика. Потому что, очевидно, тебе отбило нюх на суше. Я - Древняя Кровь. Я буду _весьма_ рад поплавать с тобой и всем твоим кланом, только скажи, когда и где, - Дэнни откидывается в кресле, отворачиваясь от совершенно белого Кавики, улыбается официантке, которая принесла их коктейли и продолжает: – Или мы можем притворится цивилизованными взрослыми, которые могут поладить друг с другом без меряний причиндалами.

Официантка ставит стаканы на стол. Коктейли снова синие сверху, но теперь ярко-красные на дне. Дэнни изучает стакан с интересом.

\- Круто. Как называется?

\- Он называется «Укус акулы», - говорит Стив, усаживаясь рядом. Он улыбается Дэнни и недоуменно смотрит на Кавику, который все еще не вернулся к своему натуральному цвету лица.

\- Ох, ну конечно же, - ухмыляется Дэнни.

Коктейль вкусный. И, хоть язык Дэнни снова синий, это того стоило.

 

_* [упрощённый язык, который развивается как средство общения между двумя или более этническими группами, говорящими на неродственных и/или взаимно непонятных языках, но вынужденных более или менее регулярно контактировать друг с другом в силу тех или иных объективных потребностей]_

_*_ [ _хаоле – белый, маху – третий пол, геи_ ]

 

 

 

 

  1. Безбрежный голубой океан



 

Стив обладает уникальным и очень неприятным талантом встревать в особенно тяжелые и опасные расследования по пятницам. Дэнни подозревает, что это могло начаться как своеобразный защитный механизм против одиноких выходных, а потом переросло в привычку. Плохую. Дэнни противостоял этому как мог. Он пытался наказать Стива, объявляя ему бойкот, он прятал ключи от машины, однажды, наклеил в его кабинете плакат с фотографией Грейс в полный рост, как напоминание – Дэнни нужно пережить пятницу, чтобы насладиться драгоценным временем со своей дочерью в субботу. Его усилия были напрасны. Стив старался, он так старался. Он даже тормозил процедуру расследования, когда вспоминал о Грейс, но обстоятельства были против него. Регулярно. Так что были и погони на спорткарах, катерах и даже вертолетах за международными террористами и местными торговцами оружием, взрывы, бомбы, много-много ущерба городской и частной собственности, а потом тонны бумажной работы. Стив надирал злодейские задницы, геройствуя, тащил за собой Дэнни сквозь все эти перестрелки, погони и ситуации с заложниками. И по крайней мере в восьми из десяти дел, Дэнни лишается своей рубашки. Потом Стив смеется и говорит: «Оформи, их Дэнно». Будто это _лучшая_ фишка за всю историю человечества. Дэнни ворчит и огрызается, но все равно «оформляет их». Большей частью, это даже весело, разве что немного напряжно.

Кроме тех случаев, когда все всерьез.

 

///

 

\- Прости, - говорит Стив. Его дыхание согревает ушибленный живот Дэнни.

Дэнни смотрит на него испуганно и раздраженно. Потому что у Стива определенно комплекс героя и из-за этого его уже подстрелили один раз.

\- Давай ты не будешь делать ничего глупого сейчас? – умоляет он, надеясь, что Стив не будет использовать эти свои нечеловеческие боевые техники, не будет вставать, не будет нападать на их похитителей, и не словит пулю. Снова. – Мы в вертолете, посреди океана, в тебе дырка, а я в наручниках… в твоих, блядь, наручниках, нужно добавить… Не думаю, что я прощу тебе это в ближайшую вечность… Тут трое вооруженных парней, чьи пистолеты направлены на нас прямо сейчас. Давай будем сидеть тихо и придумаем план, который предполагает, что никто их нас не умрет? Пожалуйста?

Стив виновато смотрит на него:

\- Прости, что снова испортил тебе выходные с Грейс.

\- Да ладно. Грейс привыкла проводить выходные у тебя, - слегка пожимает плечами Дэнни. Руки скованы наручниками за спиной, большего он не может себе позволить. Ему хотелось бы стереть эту горькую морщинку со лба Стива. – Мы пожарим рыбу на гриле, поиграем в настольные игры, поболтаем о том о сем… Ей понравится.

\- Звучит здорово, - выдыхает Стив так тихо, что слова почти теряются в грохоте лопастей и шуме мотора. Вертолеты _громкие_. Кровь все еще течет, но гораздо медленнее, помогла импровизированная повязка. Стиву повезло. Пуля попала в бедро, но не задела ни кость, ни артерию. Если у Дэнни получится продержать Стива в неподвижности пару дней – все будет в порядке. Разумеется, если их сейчас не прикончат.

\- Как думаешь, куда они нас везут? – спрашивает Дэнни и понимает, что ответ ему не понравится, потому что Стив избегает взгляда и пялится на его живот будто там начертан план спасения.

Громила номер два определенно задолжал Дэнни новую рубашку взамен той, которую он порвал, пытаясь найти на Дэнни микрофон. Как будто Дэнни приклеит микрофон на грудь. Сейчас не семидесятые, черт возьми! Жучок был в часах. К сожалению, он их потерял, когда обезьяна пыталась откусить ему руку. Ага, его жизнь - это нечто. В Джерси ему не нужно было беспокоиться об обезьянах.

И кстати о глупых животных, одно из них, то, которое лежит у него на коленях, должно ему объяснение. Дэнни слегка подвигал ногой, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива. Осторожно, чтобы тому не стало снова плохо.

\- Эй, Супер Котик. Куда летит вертолет?

Стив слегка пожимает плечами.

\- Никуда.

\- Эм… что? Не понял?

Стив нахмурился, губы сжались в жесткую линию… Ага… Это «лицо-аневризма». О, радость!

\- Они никуда не летят, Дэнни. Они прострелят нам головы, выбросят трупы в океан и вернутся на Оаху.

Дэнни моргает.

\- Это мне не подходит, Стивен.

Стив бросает на него мрачный взгляд. Его зрачки все еще разного размера. Дэнни надеется, что его больше не вырвет. Этот запах на него плохо влияет.

\- Ты умеешь плавать?

\- Умею ли я… - Дэнни взрывается. – Сколько можно говорить – я _умею_ плавать! Я плаваю как хренова _рыба_! Я просто предпочитаю _не плавать_!

Тут его осеняет.

\- Погоди. Это твой план? Серьезно? Это ты придумал? Прыгнуть прежде, чем они нас пристрелят? Ты ебанулся? У нас скорость больше ста миль в час, и мы высоко в воздухе! Не знаю насчет тебя, а у меня нет парашюта! Мы разобьемся в лепешку! Вода, при падении с такой высоты, как асфальт!

\- Пули тверже, - упрямо и мрачно говорит Стив. Он чуть шевелится, напрягается и Дэнни, в ужасе понимает, что этот сумасшедший собирается действовать.

\- Давай обсудим твой план? – жалобно просит он. Но тоже собирается с силами для рывка. Может быть Стив и придурок временами, но он _его_ придурок и Дэнни всегда будет прикрывать его зад. Двое громил справа, один слева, и он знает, что Стив попрет на дуэт. С огнестрелом и сотрясением.

\- Время вышло, - говорит Стив и поднимается. Но он не нападает на бандитов, он наваливается на Дэнни и целует его. Это жесткий, мокрый, дикий, жадный, грубый поцелуй. Слишком много зубов и отчаяния. И он совершенен.

Кто-то орет. Скорее раздраженно, чем встревоженно. Но Дэнни насрать, он слишком занят Стивом, чтобы реагировать на чьи-то оскорбленные чувства. Этот поцелуй… это не «какого хрена?» или «что? _сейчас_?» … Это «наконец-то, наконец-то, _наконец-то_ »! Предсказанный, вымученный и кому какое дело, что не вовремя? Это Стив. Именно такого ждал Дэнни, и он наслаждается каждой секундой.

Мясистая рука легла на шею Стива, и охранник начал оттаскивать его от Дэнни. Грубо. И Дэнни двинулся вверх следом, толкая Стива на охранника, чтобы боднуть громилу головой, прежде, чем Стив это сделает. Одного сотрясения на сегодня ему хватит.

Он напал на левого, Стив на того, что справа. Дэнни вдарил своему по яйцам, а Стив лягнул своего в солнечное плетение. Он достал ключи и освободился от наручников, пока Дэнни не давал второму пилоту присоединиться к драке. Секундой позже Стив снимает его наручники. Его пальцы с нежностью проходятся по ссадинам, но потом вертолет кренится.

Каким-то образом они открыли дверь и, господи, там ничего нет. Только бесконечный океан, ни клочка суши, только вода кругом. Древняя кровь бурлит в венах и заставляет сердце Дэнни биться быстрее, предвкушение овладевает им и это почти так же здорово, как поцелуй Стива.

Вертолет дергается как живое существо, снова кренится из стороны в сторону. Пилот старается компенсировать изменившиеся условия полета после открытия двери и удара воздуха в салон. Поверхность воды ближе, чем думал Дэнни, они достаточно низко и удар (скорее всего) не нанесет непоправимых увечий. Он видит ту же надежду с широко распахнутых, маниакально сияющих, глазах Стива. Второй пилот начинает стрелять, пули свистят вокруг них и ждать больше нечего.

\- Верь мне, - кричит Стив, как будто настанет время, когда будет иначе.

Дэнни закатывает глаза и вцепляется в запястье Стива. Тот обхватывает его руку, и они прыгают.

 

  1. Древняя кровь



 

\- В смысле «мы сами по себе»?

Держаться в воде полностью одетым довольно тяжело. Дэнни избавился от туфель и носков и подумывает так же поступить со штанами. Но слова Стива заставили его забыть обо всем. Он поднимается в воде повыше, чтобы гневно зыркнуть на партнера и одновременно проверить его состояние. Стив выглядит плохо. Он держится в воде, бултыхая руками по-собачьи. Но Дэнни видит, ранение снова кровоточит и значит, нога бесполезна. Кроме того, наверняка еще и болит адски. Кожа Стива почти серая, он измучен и дезориентирован. Похоже им выпал шанс проверить насколько на самом деле непотопляемы Морские Котики.

\- Забрал… забрал мой трекер… мудак... разбил… - Стив морщится и закрывает глаза. – Ща блевану…

Ага, неудивительно. Тошнота и соленая вода не монтируются. Дэнни подплывает к Стиву и помогает держаться на воде, пока того рвет соленой водой и желчью. Желудок уже пустой. Они с утра заняты беготней за бандитами, а сейчас солнце уже садится. В небе безумство закатных красок, последняя попытка противостоять ночи, которая подобно сонному чудовищу поднимается со дна океана.

Это было бы офигеть как красиво и все дела, но Стиву плохо и все дерьмово. Дэнни чует движение в темной бездне под ними. Если перестанет шевелиться и замрет – он чувствует их гладкие тела и голод. Они приближаются с каждым движением слабеющего Стива. Запах крови в воде привлек хищников. Похоже они приводнились в центр гребанного акульего гетто.

\- Позволь я резюмирую, - говорит Дэнни в общем-то просто чтобы отвлечь Стива звуком знакомого голоса. – Мы где-то в ста милях от суши, трекер Чина бесполезен и не сможет нас обнаружить, никто не знает, где нас искать и ночь на пороге. И, поскольку этого недостаточно, у тебя сотрясение мозга, ты истекаешь кровью и… ах, да! тут вокруг акулы. Маленькие акулы. Но все равно акулы. Ты признаешь, что ситуация дерьмовая? Очень-очень, вот прямо смертельно дерьмовая?

\- ФУБАР*, - согласно бормочет Стив. Даже Дэнни знает, что это означает. Он тяжело вздыхает. Потом ему приходится хватать Стива за рубашку, потому что тот собирается уйти под воду. Дэнни хмурится и чувствует, как неприятно трескается стянутая солью кожа на лбу.

\- Нам нужно было что-нибудь придумать с вертолетом.

Голова Стива склонилась на плечо Дэнни. Тот постарался компенсировать увеличившийся вес и не ударить Стива по ногам.

\- Больше шансов внизу, - совсем невнятно говорит Стив. Его глаза закрываются. – Чин нас найдет, - гордо добавляет он. – У меня есть трекер.

Ага, только вот трекер сломан – ноль шансов, что Чин их найдет. Да даже если бы он и знал, где искать… Время на исходе. Акулы подплывают ближе. Нервные движения, резкие удары хвостов. Пока еще неуверенные, но уже полные надежды. Всегда голодные. Всегда охотящиеся.

\- Ты серьезно? – вопрос вылетает неосознанно, Дэнни не успевает заткнуться, но, чтобы ни случилось потом, как прежде уже не будет… Дэнни нужно знать. – Поцелуй? Ты всерьез?

Стив прижимается сильнее холодной, колючей от щетины щекой и кивает головой. Почти незаметное движение.

\- Люблю… - шепчет он, голос все тише и тише. – Так сильно… пиздец страшно.

Да уж. Без возражений.

\- Ага… Это… Я тоже тебя люблю, слышишь? – говорит Дэнни, и именно в этот момент он чувствует ощутимое давление волны от несущегося к ним тела.

Дэнни реагирует инстинктивно. Он позволяет воде наполнить его знанием и ждет до последней секунды. Потом скручивается, отталкивает Стива посильнее в сторону и бьет одной ногой по носу, а другой под глазом напавшей акулы. Тигровая акула отшатывается, ошеломленная точностью и силой ударов, и ныряет назад в темноту.

\- Дэнни!

Хорошая новость – Стив взбодрился и сам держится на плаву. Плохая новость – акул много и настала ночь. Если Дэнни не сделает… чего-нибудь… Стив умрет.

В два коротких гребка он подплывает к Стиву, обхватает ладонями любимое лицо и целует, чувствуя соль и желчь.

\- Слушай меня, - приказывает он жестко, потому что Стив приучен слушать такой тон, и, господи благослови военно-морской флот, теперь их дрессировка поможет Дэнни спасти Стива. – Я люблю тебя, понял? Люблю. Не дергайся. Вокруг нас акулы, много акул, а ты не можешь плыть. Ты даже держаться на воде уже не можешь.

Стив упрямо трясет головой, но Дэнни удерживает его голову.

\- Я отпущу тебя на пору минут, Стив. Мне нужно будет нырнуть… Нет, слушай меня! – кричит он. – Я нырну глубоко, меня не будет несколько минут. Не дергайся. Понял? Не надо. Со мной все будет хорошо, я обещаю. В воде нет ничего, что может причинить мне вред, верь мне. Я отгоню акул, а потом поднимусь. Я буду выглядеть по-другому, но, клянусь, это все еще буду я. Не паникуй. Я поднимусь рядом и тебе нужно будет схватиться за мою спину. Будь осторожен, моя кожа очень твердая. Не поцарапайся. Ты будешь держаться за меня, и я верну нас домой. Клянусь. Только не паникуй. Я люблю тебя. Не паникуй.

\- Дэнни? – боги, Стив такой растерянный сейчас, такой молодой. Совсем непохож на себя. Дэнни в лепешку расшибется, но вытащит его.

\- Не дергайся, - напоминает он Стиву, потом отпускает его, делает глубокий вдох и уходит на глубину.

 

* [FUBAR (позднее: foobar, foo, bar, biz, baz и так далее) — расово американское сокращение фразы «Fucked up beyond any recognition/all repair». В вольном переводе означает «полный пиздец». Изначально придумано рядовым составом армии США во время Второй мировой войны за счёт внезапного пополнения армии повышенным количеством рядового состава, который начал стебаться над расово армейскими аббревиатурами. После демобилизации фразы естественным путём распространились уже и у гражданских.]

В первоначальном, армейском значении до сих пор в ходу все три сокращения, по мере усиления пиздеца:

SNAFU (применяемый сплошь и рядом как синоним просто «да всё как обычно»)

TARFU (с оттенком «есть некоторые проблемы»)

FUBAR (имеется в виду жопа серьезная из раздела «матерных слов не подберешь, мало»)

 

///

 

Это откровение. Всегда. Он нечасто оборачивается, не может себе такого позволить, слишком легко привыкнуть, слишком здорово давать себе волю, слишком тяжело отказаться. Такую свободу не сравнить ни с чем, она не имеет себе равных. Вот почему время водных игр Грейс строго регламентировано. Она, как и ее отец, слишком любит плавать.

Дэнни потянулся, как кошак после сна. Мышцы переместились и поют от удовольствия. Его мир теряет краски, а потом взрывается ощущениями, которые добавили новые чувства: вкус, запах, потом электрорецепция, за ней слух. Стив _громкий_. Плюхается в воде, зовет его. Дэнни чувствует его всей кожей. Соблазнительные уколы новых чувств. Медь и жар стивовой крови в воде так знакомы. Но Дэнни чувствует других во тьме. Маленьких, быстрых, взволнованных. Привыкших, что они тут самые крутые парни на районе. Умирающих от голода. Голодных до Стива. Но тот не про их честь. Стив принадлежит Дэнни.

Он врубается в них, как Большая Белая в стаю тунца. Вгрызается в тела, разрывает их на части, потрошит, вода бурлит вокруг и окрашивается кровью, пока они пытаются сбежать, внезапно уже не такие голодные. Он глотает их останки – они достаточно хрустящие и это забавно. Оставшиеся рассеялись во тьме, даже их малые мозги осознали тот факт, что появился б _о_ льший хищник. Кто-то гораздо мощнее и сильнее их, охотник из прошлого, из древних времен, высшая ступень пищевой цепочки. Древняя Кровь. Кархародон Мегалодон ( _Carcharodon megalodon_ ), большой зуб…, и, он надеется, Стив никогда не узнает точного перевода, иначе шуточкам не будет конца.

Ну… это если Стив вообще заговорит с ним после этого.

Эта мысль отрезвляет. Дэнни сердито бьет отставшую тигровую акулу хвостом, та ускоряется в панике, но он и не собирался ее преследовать. Те, что ускользнули, успели почувствовать каково это быть жертвой. Очевидно, им не слишком понравилось. Он проплыл большой круг, проверить периметр. Никого поблизости, остались поодаль только самые храбрые… или голодные. А так - ничего живого вокруг, ничего, что могло бы повредить Стиву. Даже медуз нет. Похоже выжившие замерли в ожидании, когда Дэнни обратится. Морские обитатели гораздо умнее, чем люди привыкли о них думать.

Он начал подниматься на поверхность. Медленно и осторожно, пытаясь не напугать Стива, который все еще зовет Дэнни. Голос все слабее и тише. Несмотря на темноту, Стив наверняка почувствовал происходящее на глубине. Ярость, страх, убийство. Но, слава богу, ничего разглядеть не мог. Кожа Дэнни превосходная маскировка, его предкам пришлось иметь дело с жесткой конкуренцией за выживание, поэтому они превосходно адаптировались.

Дэнни старается быть осторожным, но первое, что видит Стив – это огромный плавник, прорывающийся на поверхность. Увеличивающийся с каждым движением Дэнни к поверхности. Дэнни _чует_ нарастающую панику Стива. Первобытный ужас перед древней акулой не может сдержать даже Супер Морской Котик. Дэнни точно вычислил расстояние и скорость, что не так-то уж и легко, учитывая разницу в размерах. Он поднялся в идеальном положении, чтобы Стив мог ухватиться за плавник, но, к сожалению, он толкнул Стива и… разумеется, все пошло не по плану. Стив начал пинать Дэнни и материться по крайней мере на четырех языках сразу (Кантонский, Стив? Серьезно?). Его сердце колотится так отчаянно, что Дэнни почти глохнет от этого безумного боя. Его собственное сердце сжимается от боли – Стив боится.

Так. Очевидно он не сможет посадить на себя пассажира, который отчаянно сопротивляется каждому его движению. Дэнни отступает и ныряет в глубину. Блядь!

Ладно. Вторая попытка. В этот раз Стив попытался пырнуть его наручниками. Надо же, он умудрился сохранить их. Дэнни вынужден признать – Стив крутой. Храбрый сукин сын. Дэнни вот не уверен, попытался бы _он_ напасть на акулу размером с небольшую субмарину. И, опять же, Стив такой человек, который и мегалодону обеспечил бы расстройство желудка. Блядь опять!

Дэнни оборачивается и всплывает в третий раз – голый и в абсолютной ярости.

\- Разве я не сказал тебе «не дергайся»! – орет он, потому что, Стив, очевидно, не способен нормально функционировать, без воплей Дэнни. – Сказал или не сказал! В гроба душу мать, МакГарретт, ты хоть иногда меня слуш…

Стив бросается на него, целует, лишая дыхания, в панике шарит руками по телу, в поисках ран и начинает тонуть. Дэнни стонет в поцелуй, дергается, хватает Стива за майку и бьет ногами, чтобы идиот не утонул. Он собирается высказать Стиву свое недовольство, но чувствует, как тот ослаб. А Стив смотрит на него так, что сердце Дэнни останавливается.

\- Я думал, ты погиб, - хрипит он, дрожащими пальцами касаясь щеки Дэнни. – Я думал, ты _умер_ , Дэнно.

Дэнни тяжело сглатывает перед лицом отчаяния Стива. Злости больше нет, остается только страх.

\- Прости, детка. Я должен был объяснить лучше, - он чувствует, как Стив дрожит. Потеря крови, сотрясение, истощение… Стив не может себе позволить еще и переохлаждение. Он может не продержаться до земли. Даже помощью Дэнни. Он поворачивается, целует холодные пальцы и говорит. – Нам нужно вытащить тебя отсюда. Нам нужно вернуться на Оаху. Я могу это сделать, детка, но мне нужно, чтобы ты мне поверил. Сможешь?

Стив обиженно хмурится.

\- Ты знаешь, что я верю тебе, - он пытается смотреть прямо на Дэнни, но взгляд блуждает. – Там… Там огромная акула, Дэнни… Тебе… нужно выбраться из воды…

\- Слушай меня, - Дэнни немного потряс Стива, пытаясь пробиться к слабеющему сознанию, сквозь сотрясение и истощение. – Акула – это я. Понял? Я – акула. Я пытался подсадить тебя себе на спину, чтобы ты схватился за мой плавник, но ты размахивал этими хреновыми наручниками.

\- Т...там акула… - ага. Никакого прогресса.

\- Я – акула, - вообще-то, чуть истерично думает Дэнни, хорошо, что этот разговор состоялся, когда у Стива сотрясение мозга. Как бы все повернулось, будь он в своем идеальном для убийства состоянии?..

\- Н-но акула гораздо больше тебя, - скептически замечает Стив.

Ебись оно все конем!

\- Честно говоря, как мегалодон я тоже маленький, - сквозь зубы признает Дэнни. – А теперь, когда мы обсудили мой рост, можешь ты наконец сконцентрироваться? Пожалуйста?

Стив послушно кивает. Его руки ласкаю Дэнни, проводят по лицу. Зарываются в волосы. Это отвлекает. Дэнни вздыхает.

\- Ладно. Слушай, Стив. Слушай меня. Я отпущу тебя. Мне нужно нырнуть поглубже, чтобы я тебя не задел, когда буду обращаться. Понял? Потом я сделаю круг и подплыву к тебе оттуда, видишь? – он ткнул пальцем вправо, чтобы Стив знал, откуда придет акула. Может быть в этот раз он так сильно не испугается. – Сначала ты увидишь мой плавник. Я знаю, он очень большой, и это очень страшно, но, богом клянусь, это я. Это буду я, Стив. Большая акула, но это буду я.

Стив не выглядит убежденным, просто цепляется за Дэнни, будто если он отпустит его, тот исчезнет навсегда.

\- Ладно, - говорит он.

Теперь время Дэнни быть скептиком.

\- Уверен? Ты не будешь тыкать в меня наручниками снова? Это было нехорошо, чувак. Ты ранил мои чувства.

Ага, недовольная мина. Дэнни скучал.

\- Я. Сказал. Ладно.

Дэнни ухмыляется.

\- Хорошо. Помни, не драться. Я постараюсь плыть очень медленно, чтобы ты мог схватиться за плавник и сесть мне на спину. И будь осторожен. Моя кожа очень, очень шершавая. Понял?

\- Кожные зубчики, - бормочет Стив, чертов ботаник.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? – бурчит Дэнни, ну в самом деле, что ха хрень?! – Я этого не знал. Я не знал, а это у _меня_ есть кожные зубчики. Иногда. И давай не будем больше их так называть?

Стив поднимает бровь, отчего еще больше делается похожим на тонущего щеночка.

\- Почему нет?

\- Звучит неприятно, как ЗППП, - ворчит Дэнни. Потом он вынужден снова хватать Стива за майку. Потому что тот так ржет, что забывает держаться на воде.

 

///

 

Четвертый раз счастливый.

Дэнни почти ожидал, что ему снова прилетит наручниками, но Стив совладал с инстинктами и занял позицию, увидев, как Дэнни всплыл. Стыковка не была идеальной. Стив сильно ударился о плавник, который высотой вообще-то со взрослого мужчину. Дэнни слышит, как Стив ругается и запахло свежей кровью. Но Стив упрям, как баран, он подтягивался и взбирался на Дэнни до тех пор, пока не смог уцепиться как следует. Дэнни старался оставаться неподвижным, даже выставил из воды часть спины.

Единственное живое существо, которое касалось его в этой ипостаси и не было убито – Грейс. И она тогда была его уменьшенной копией. Ощущать Стива на спине странно. Постоянный зуд. Рыбья часть Дэнни хочет вильнуть в сторону, сбросить с себя причину раздражения, а потом сожрать этот теплый кусочек плоти. Сила этого желания ужасает Дэнни, но ему удается запихать его подальше и сконцентрироваться на прокладке прямого курса на Оаху.

 

  1. Дом, милый дом.



 

Путь домой занял большую часть ночи. К тому моменту, когда они вошли в воды Гавайев, Дэнни перестал удивляться тому, что их похитители даже не стали в них стрелять после прыжка из вертолета. Хрена с два они бы выжили, если бы не наследие Дэнни. Никаких шансов на спасение.

Стив терял сознание пару раз, пока Дэнни пер через океан на устойчивой крейсерской скорости. Маленький участок тепла на его ужасно высохшей коже. Дэнни давным-давно научился прокладывать свой путь по магнитным полям и океанским течениям, но присутствие Стива отвлекает, он теряет концентрацию. В конце концов он сдается и просто идет к Грейс. Дэнни всегда знает, где находится Грейс. Это очень удобно. Особенно в переполненных торговых центрах или, когда пытаешься вернуться из чертова нигде в сердце океана.

В нескольких минутах от Оаху пришлось замедлиться, чтобы тщательно обойти попавшихся людей на лодках. Его не должны увидеть. Мегалодоны как бы вымерли миллионы лет назад. Это правило нельзя нарушать. Секретность наше все! Хорошо, все еще темно и рассвет только начинается. Издалека он выглядит, как странная лодка, со странным парусом в форме огромного акульего плавника. Ну… Дэнни надеется, что это так.

Стив начал пинать его левой ногой. Дэнни хорошо знает своего партнера, так что поворачивает налево и плывет вдоль береговой линии, пока Стив не начинает колотить его уже по правой стороне, направляя к берегу. Дэнни понятия не имеет, где они. Акулы больше полагаются на обоняние и запах, не на зрение. Хотя и видят они неплохо, даже в темноте. Они превосходные навигаторы, но Дэнни никогда не обращался и не плавал у островов, поэтому не узнает окрестности. Да и не важно. Он верит Стиву. Не сомневается, тот даже в таком дерьмовом состоянии, знает, что делает.

Он направился, куда указывал Стив и двигался к берегу пока не стало слишком мелко для него. Дэнни пришлось обратиться. Внезапное исчезновение огромного тела приводит к небольшому взрыву - вода заполняет пустоту и Дэнни приходится сражаться, чтобы Стив не потонул в жалких двух милях от берега. Не в первый раз, Дэнни бесконечно рад, что его партнер Морской Котик. К этому моменту большинство обычных людей были бы мертвы.

\- Дэнни? – ищет его Стив, безошибочно ориентируясь на присутствие и обхватывает лицо руками. Дэнни инстинктивно тянется ближе, нуждаясь в якоре после нескольких часов, проведенных в чуждом теле.

\- Да, да… я здесь. Мы почти дома. Просто расслабься и дай мне сделать свою работу, ладно? Просто дыши, и молчи. Мы почти на месте.

Он уже видит пляж вдали, и он смутно знаком. Дэнни обхватывает Стива поперек груди и снова начинает плыть, теперь, как человек. Еще один плюс – Морские Котики знают, как себя вести на воде, когда их спасают. Стив не борется с ним, не пытается помочь, он расслабляется и позволяет Дэнни тянуть его. Вдыхает воздух, когда есть возможность и не возникает, когда его захлестывает водой время от времени.

Дэнни готов рассмеяться от облегчения, когда понимает, где они. Стив действительно привел их к дому. Вот он, на пляже. Маленький, белый, обрамленный зеленью деревьев, тонкие пальмы раскачиваются на ветру, будто тощие странные инопланетяне приветственно машут им с берега.

\- Скажи мне, что у тебя есть кофе, - задыхаясь выдавливает Дэнни, он не отрывает глаз от благословенного берега, ускоряя гребки.

\- У меня есть кое-что получше, - хрипит Стив. В его голосе улыбка. Этот человек – чудо. Дэнни так сильно хочет его поцеловать, аж живот сводит.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечь себя. – Что может быть лучше кофе?

\- Кровать. Большая кровать, - смеется Стив.

\- Леди и джентльмены, - фыркает Дэнни. – У нас есть победитель.

 

///

 

В первую очередь Дэнни должен был доставить Стива домой, позвонить в скорую, потом Чину (именно в таком порядке). Стива должны проверить в госпитале, потому что такие ранения это вам не баран чихнул и нужно, чтобы ими занялись профессионалы. А их команда наверняка уже в абсолютной панике.

Но Дэнни затащил Стива в дом, заставил того выпить столько воды, сколько в нем поместилось, раздел и запихал в душ. Стив покачивается, как морские водоросли на рифе, поэтому Дэнни говорит: «к черту!», и тоже залезает в душ. Истощение догоняет и его. Он держался даже дольше Стива. Его избили, ему пришлось оборачиваться несколько раз. Ему пришлось тащить отяжелевшего после воды Стива с берега в дом. Мегалодон-Дэнни даже не чувствовал веса Стива, человек-Дэнни проклинает каждый его килограмм. Потом второй раз.

Опираясь друг на друга они стоят под водой, пока не начинает течь холодная. Дэнни выключает воду и вытирает Стива полотенцем. Проверяет его зрачки – они почти одинаковы. Очищает и перевязывает рану на ноге. И ни слова не говорит о кое-чьих осьминожьих лапах. Дэнни на самом деле, реально, пересчитывает руки. Кажется, что Стив отрастил парочку дополнительных, чтобы цепляться за Дэнни. Или это Дэнни цепляется за Стива. Трудно сказать. Сознание путается от усталости.

Они на полдороге к кровати, но какая-то мысль не дает Дэнни покоя. Он останавливается, пошатнувшись, и пытается вспомнить, что ему еще нужно сделать.

\- Нужно позвонить… - Грейс? Нет не Грейс. – Нужно позвонить… - Умник. Шикарные острые скулы. - …Чин. Нужно позвонить Чину.

Стив виснет на нем, зарываясь лицом в шею.

\- …Ага…

Обнимашки это хорошо. Просто замечательно. Только вот Дэнни смертельно хочет спать и готов даже заснуть стоя, а нужно еще решить пару вопросов.

\- … Где твой… - тепло Стива и его запах… Дэнни прижимается плотнее, но потом вспоминает, что пока не время. – Блядь, МакГарретт! Прекрати. У тебя есть городской телефон?

Стив согласно мычит и машет рукой в сторону гостиной.

\- Внизу.

Ага… Нетушки. Дэнни заняло вечность втащить их обоих по лестнице. У него в руках мягкий, красивый, потрясающий Стив. И он так устал. Так устал. Его даже зрение подводит. Он не собирается снова штурмовать это чертову лестницу. Он поскользнется, упадет и свернет себе шею. И что тогда делать Стиву? Следовать за ним? Неа. Пусть мир отсосет и подождет, когда Дэнни снова сможет думать.

Вот почему Чин и Коно ничего не узнали и всю субботу копали против наркокортеля, люди которого похитили Стива и Дэнни. Что в итоге хорошо. Даже если Стиву и Дэнни и пришлось потом долго унижаться, чтобы вымолить прощение. Именно поэтому их похитители весьма печально закончили свою карьеру (как толстые рыбешки которых сожрали акулы в аквариуме) нарвавшись на взбешенных Чина Хо Келли и Коно Калакуа. Эту историю Стив готов слушать бесконечно, к досаде, и тайной радости Дэнни. И именно поэтому губернатор влетел на дикие деньги за организацию беспрецедентной акции по поиску двух членов 5-0, которые к тому моменту спокойненько дрыхли в кровати лидера этого самого 5-0 - Лейтенанта Коммандера Стива МакГарретта.

Все это случится позже. Сейчас же, Дэнни и Стив с испугом посмотрели на лестницу, а потом друг на друга.

\- Кровать? – с надеждой спрашивает Стив.

\- Кровать, - твердо говорит Дэнни и отволакивает их двоих в спальню. Стив падает мордой в подушку и бормочет:

\- Все. Я сдох.

Дэнни достает простыни, ложится рядом, укрывает их и проваливается в сон. Последнее, что он помнит – Стив прижимается к его спине и обхватывает поперек груди руками. В итоге Дэнни маленькая ложечка. Ага. Сюрприз.

 

  1. Эта штука с акулой



 

Дэнни проспал двенадцать часов подряд и проснулся от тяжелого взгляда Стива. Стив молча и напряженно смотрит на него. Не самое приятное начало дня. Ни в офисе, и, определенно, не в кровати.

\- Чего? – огрызается он. Он еще не до конца проснулся, а ему уже приходиться защищаться.

\- Когда ты собирался сказать мне? – нейтральный тон, пристальный взгляд. Ну здравствуй лейтенант коммандер МакГарретт. Так здорово проснуться в разгар допроса.

Дэнни прошел хорошую школу, меряясь сарказмом с полицейскими в Нью Джерси, у него хорошо получалось.

\- Ну… я планировал для начала поухаживать за тобой, сводить в ресторан, может быть… - он игриво подвигал бровями скосив глаза на Стива, отказываясь отодвигаться. – Но потом ты поцеловал меня первый. Ты выбрал ужасное время, надо сказать. Хотя… учитывая наш послужной список, я не должен так уж удивляться…

\- Эта штука с акулой, Дэнни! Я говорю об акуле! – рычит Стив, и это уже лучше. С этим Дэнни уже может иметь дело. Не неприступный лейтенант коммандер. А Стив. Его Стив.

\- Мегалодон.

Стив хмурится.

\- Что?

\- Древняя кровь, - вздыхает Дэнни. Уже поздно что-либо отрицать, а Стиву всегда сложно злиться на Дэнни, когда тот позволяет увидеть свои слабые стороны. – Доисторический предок акул. И нет, я не собирался тебе ничего говорить. И нечего тут строить оскорбленное лицо, МакГарретт. Ты тоже утаивал информацию о себе. Так это работает. Есть ситуации, когда нужно знать. Но, до вчерашнего дня в знании не было необходимости.

Стив переваривает эту информацию с лицом человека, которого заставили съесть дерьмо и ему это понравилось. Пару раз он порывается что-то сказать, но видимо, мозг продолжает подбрасывать контраргументы, поэтому он недовольно сжимает губы. 

\- Ты сказал Рэйчел? – в итоге спрашивает он.

\- _Рэйчел_ сумела перебить неравенство видов и забеременеть от меня! – Если хотите обмануть статистику – доверьтесь Рэйчел. – Моя кровь доминантна. Конечно, блядь, я ей сказал! Ты думаешь я мудак какой?! Она испугалась, потом справилась с этим, мы поженились. Грейс обернулась в ванной, когда ей было три года. Рэйчел испугалась снова, справедливо обвинила меня, и наш брак пошел по п… к черту. _Плохие_ вещи случаются, когда рассказываешь об «этой штуке с акулой»!

Дерьмо! Стив заставил _его_ сказать это.

– Штуке с мегалодоном! – исправляется он. Потом злобно тыкает Стива в грудь. – Люди срутся от ужаса, когда видят меня! Ты тоже, между прочим. Забыл уже?! Ты пытался проткнуть меня наручниками!

\- Я бы не стал, если бы ты сказал мне!

\- Сеееекреееетность, Стивен! – Дэнни поднимает указательный палец, чтобы подчеркнуть важность своих слов. О, он теперь полностью проснулся. Он очень зол сейчас и… одновременно, ему весело. Теперь он видит, почему Стив так расстроен. Потому что Дэнни скрывал от него важную информацию о себе. Дело в секрете, а не в самой… штуке с аку… мегалодоном. Приоритеты Стива сильно искажены, но Дэнни любит его за это. Глупо, но это так.

Стив сужает глаза.

\- Ты сказал Кавике. И он знал, о чем ты говоришь, потому что чуть не помер от страха. И с тех пор он тебе едва ли не кланяется! Так почему Кавика знает, раз это такой офигенный секрет?

Какого… Челюсть Дэнни падает. Он резко садится, чтобы как следует посмотреть на этого чокнутого засранца.

\- Как ты об этом узнал? Какого хрена, Стивен! Ты что _повесил на меня прослушку_ или что?

Стив ответил взглядом, в котором ясно читается: нет, не повесил, но только потому, что еще не придумал как это сделать, чтобы Дэнни не заметил.

\- Я умею читать по губам.

\- Ты умеешь… - Дэнни закатывает глаза. – Конечно ты умеешь, хрена ли я удивляюсь вообще…

Он плюхается спиной на кровать и трет переносицу. В голове разрастается головная боль. И во всем виноват МакГарретт.

\- Большая часть Капу – перевертыши, понятно? – он изобразил рукой движение рыбьего хвоста. – Тигровые акулы, скорее всего. Но могут быть и дельфины. Я не встречался с ними в воде пока, вот почему они бесились. Они знали, что я перевертыш, но не поняли, что Древняя Кровь.

\- Перевертыши? – Стив укладывается поближе.

Дэнни внимательно изучает потолок, краем глаза следя за Стивом. Тот ерзает, явно умирая от любопытства.

\- Да. Это… как переключение… не изменение… не знаю, как сказать понятнее. Рэйчел знает. Грейс и Кавика часть этого. Поздравляю, ты теперь член эксклюзивного клуба. Карточки не будет, но и никаких членских взносов. А? С другой стороны, если проболтаешься кому-либо – ты умрешь. И смерть будет очень неприятной, – он поворачивает голову и удерживает взгляд Стива. Зрение расплывается, и он недовольно смаргивает слезы. Остатки соленой воды должно быть. – Я не хочу, чтобы тебя выпотрошили, окей? Это не игрушки.

\- Я понял, - Стив ласково смотрит на него. – Я умею хранить секреты, Дэнни. Я унесу его в могилу.

Тревога в глазах Дэнни, видимо, хорошо читается, и Стив торопливо продолжает:

\- Когда-нибудь… Когда мы будем дряхлыми стариками. Развалинами. Как думаешь, может у нас выйдет помереть одновременно? Может быть во время секса?

Столько надежды в голосе, что Дэнни не может удержаться и ухмыляется.

\- О… Это будет крик или стон?

\- Ну… - шепчет Стив, делает свою ниндзя-штуку и вот он уже лежит на Дэнни, раздвинув его колени и толкаясь бедрами. – Думаю, я трахну тебя, а ты будешь стонать. Ммм?*

О, вызов! Дэнни любит вызовы. Он целует Стива и трется о него всем телом, пока тот полностью теряется в поцелуе. Тогда он отстраняется, смотрит на поплывшего Стива и смеется, задыхаясь:

\- Посмотрим, кто тут у нас будет стонать.

И с рычанием снова бросается целовать Стива.

В итоге… выходит ничья.

 

 _[*_ _В_ _оригинале_ _Дэнни_ _спрашивает_ _: «Will that be going out with a bang or with a whimper?»_ _На_ _что_ _Стив_ _отвечает_ _: «_ _I_ _was thinking I could bang you and you could whimper.»_ _Здесь_ _игра_ _слов_ _. Bang_ _и_ _как_ _секс_ _и_ _как_ _крик_ _.]_

Конец.


End file.
